The Random Date Series: Micky
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: Part Four: Micky! Review if you want! (One-shot)


A random Date with Micky to finish the series

By: Ashleigh Jones

Robyn woke up late the next morning, like she normally did, but it was still a little bit earlier than her usual. She went down stairs anyway and saw Cassidy and Bella at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Mornin' Bobbie." Ashleigh said from the stove.

Robyn took a deep breath at the childhood name she'd given herself that she hated so much, "Mornin Ashy,"

Ashleigh looked at her sister and stuck her tongue out at her. She also hated childhood nicknames.

"Where's Mike, Cassidy?" Robyn asked sitting down at the table with a mug of nearly cold coffee.

"He's still asleep, why?" Cassidy responded.

Robyn passed her the mug and Cassidy put her hand around it. With in seconds, the mug had steam coming off it.

"Thank you." Robyn said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah," Cassidy waved her hand at Robyn and stood up, stretching before moving toward the stairs.

"Where you goin?" Ashleigh asked.

"I'm goin to wake up my cowboy." Cassidy said turning back toward the steps to find Mike already there, scooping her up in his arms and kissing her cheek.

"I'm already up, Cassi." He said before letting her go and fixing himself something to eat. Cassidy smiled to herself and plopped down on the couch. Robyn gigged at her and Bella joined in as Mike danced around the kitchen singing sweet young thing, the song Ashleigh and Cassidy had heard him sing to Cassidy a couple of nights ago.

Cassidy joined in on the singing and went up behind Mike and wrapped her arms around his waist. He giggled a little bit as he kept singing the song at the top of his lungs.

All the girls laughed when he finished the like he normally did as he sat down in the kitchen chair with a sigh.

He grunted when Cassidy plopped down in his lap and took a bite of his plate of eggs.

Robyn saw Ashleigh casually lean on the table her hand on her temple.

Mike looked at Cassidy and frowned at her, "Will you get off me!?" he said almost loudly.

Cassidy hopped up and looked somewhat sad, "Sorry, Mike."

He blinked a couple of times before he noticed she was gone.

"Why'd you get up?" he asked confused.

"Because you told me to-," Cassidy looked over at Ashleigh who looked a little bit too innocent, "No reason really, I'll come back." She sat back down and he kissed her cheek before digging into his food.

Robyn giggled and looked at the door, "Micky and Peter are here."

The door bell rang almost immediately.

Mike looked startled, "How did you know that? You can't see the front window from here."

"I'm psychic." she said grinning at the confused Texan.

"Is Davy here?" Bella asked hopefully. Wilbur trudged into the room when the doorbell rang again.

"Why don't you get off your butt and look?" Wilbur said groggily.

When no one moved he groaned and went to the door. When he came back he had three other people with him. Two of which went straight to their lovely girls.

Peter kissed Ashleigh with a big smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she asked, though she already knew.

"I have surprise for you." He said grabbing a hold of her hand and rubbing the back of it gently. She wished he hadn't, because now she could hear his every thought. She pulled her hand away before she could hear what he was thinking. He looked thoroughly disappointed, but he sat down in a chair trying to show he didn't mind.

Davy sat down next to Bella and kissed her cheek with a smile.

"Hi," she said smiling back.

Micky sat down next to Robyn and watched her drink the rest of her coffee. He really liked her, but he could tell she hated his guts for some unknown reason.

Eventually every body went their own ways, Cassidy and Ashleigh had to go to work and Mike and Davy went to get some extra guitar strings. Wilbur and Bella decided to go sight seeing, and Peter wanted to take a nap, because he claimed that Micky was too loud last night playing his drums at four in the morning, leaving Micky and Robyn alone for a while.

"So…" Robyn said, "You wanna see something cool?"

Micky nodded and smiled, glad she was at least talking to him.

"If I show you, you can't tell anyone I did, not even Ashleigh or Cassidy." Her expression became very serious.

Micky nodded again and she stood up. She handed him one of Ashleigh's guitar picks and said: "hide this anywhere in the house and I'll tell you where it is from this spot."

"Okay, but you gotta close your eyes." Micky said. She humored him and covered her eyes with her hands and closed them.

She heard him running all over the place trying to find a good spot for the small item, and came back with a giant smile on his face.

"Ok," he said, "Where is it?"

She moved her eyes around the room it seemed like to Micky and when her eyes landed on him she grinned, "It's in your pocket." She reached her hand into his back pocket of his jeans and pulled it out in between her thumb and first finger.

"No way!' Micky said taking the pick out of her hand, "You peaked, I wanna do it again."

She nodded and closed her eyes and covered them again. He went off and came back again grinning an even bigger grin than before.

"Did you peak?" he asked her.

"Micky that would take the fun out of it." Robyn whined.

"Ok, then find it." He smirked.

She looked around again and stopped on his hair. She reached up and pulled it out smirking back at him.

"How do you do that?" he asked amazed.

"I'm electric." She said.

"Yes, yes you are, what's your point?" he said looking her over as he spoke.

"No, I mean I can see through the walls because my mind is 100 xs more electric than yours is."

"You can see through walls?" Micky ran into another room and started to jump around and do a stupid dance.

"Micky," she said, "You look ridiculous when you dance like that."

Micky ran back into the room, "HOW DO YOU DO THAT?"

Robyn laughed, "I told you I can see through walls, because I'm electric."

They sat down together on the couch, Micky looking like he just discovered the cure to cancer.

"I can show you something a little better if you don't mind hurting a little bit." Robyn said. Micky looked a little bit scared, but he nodded.

"Ok, you ready?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her, "I'm never going to be ready to feel pain, so just do it."

She nodded and closed her eyes. There was a sudden pain in Micky's shoulder. It felt like he was being shocked by an electric eel. When she stopped he was panting, and tears were streaming down his face.

"You ok?" she asked him. He looked at her and nodded, "You sure?" she wasn't sure he was telling her he was just so she wouldn't start to worry about him. He nodded again and he looked at his shoulder. It was alright as far as he could see, bu he wasn't entirely convinced. He stood up and had an idea suddenly.

"Can I hide the pick again?" he asked.

"I'm gonna find it no matter where it is." She said grinning.

"I want you to find it." He said. He put her hands up to her eyes and she closed them so she couldn't see. He ran around the house again, and when he came back he didn't say anything. He just grinned at her. She looked around and when she saw it she chuckled. She walked up to him and got really close to him.

"Micky you really need to quit hiding on you." She whispered to him. She reached up and kissed him. She searched around his mouth and when she found the pick she pulled back and pulled the pick out of her own mouth and held in front of his nose.

His jaw dropped and he watched her casually sit back down on the couch. He rushed over to her and pulled her towards him. She looked at him and smiled. He pulled her even closer and kissed her.

_Finally!_ She thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her tight and he felt her push him back against the arm of the couch, so that she was somewhat on top of him. When he pulled away from her she was smiling from ear to ear. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"You're a good kisser." Robyn said looking back at him. He giggled and pulled her towards him again, kissing her lips softly, this time taking his time. Robyn definitely loved how he felt. He rubbed her back, causing her to shiver. She ran her hands through his hair and she went down to kissing his neck. She stopped when the door opened and Davy and Mike came back from the music shop.

"Hey guys," Mike said smiling at them.

Robyn blushed, "hi."

"Yeah," Micky grumbled, "Hi."

"Hey Mike?" Davy asked, "I think I'm gonna give these tickets to Micky."

"Aw, Davy," Mike whined, "I was gonna take Cassi!"

"What are the tickets for Davy?" Robyn asked, taking them out of his hand.

"A baseball game; Peter got them a couple of days ago, and he gave the extra two to me." Davy responded.

"And he was gonna give 'em to me if he didn't have a date." Mike complained his arms across his chest.

"But Cassidy doesn't even like baseball…" Micky mumbled, "And I thought Davy had Bella to take?"

"I asked her and she said she didn't want to go, and I don't wanna go without her." Davy shrugged.

"Oh," Micky said nodding, "Do you wanna go?"

Robyn glanced at Mike, who suddenly saw he still had a chance.

"Uh, sure," she said smiling at Micky, "Where are we sitting?"

"On the lawn." Davy responded.

"On the lawn?" Micky asked frowning, "Like where they play?"

"No," Mike groaned, "Like out behind the outfield behind the fence."

"Oh, who would wanna sit there?"

"People who don't have that big of and interest in baseball, and people with their dogs and…"

"Ok, Mike, I get it." Micky said cutting him off.

"That's why I wanted to bring Cassi. You can't really see from there, and she wouldn't really care."'

"Ok, well I'm givin 'em to Micky." Davy said.

"And I'm taking Robyn as my date." He glanced at her and saw her eyes light up. He smiled and helped her up off the couch.

"So how did Peter get lawn tickets?" Robyn asked.

"He didn't get lawn tickets," Mike said, "He got actual seats, and gave Davy the two he didn't want. He said he's taking Ashleigh with him."

"Groovy." Micky said.

A couple of hours later Micky and Robyn driving to the baseball stadium.

"So do you like baseball?" Micky asked.

"Well, I know the rules and stuff, but I don't really pay much attention." Robyn responded shrugging.

"Me either." Micky said, "I grew up playing baseball, but I never really liked it."

"Then why did you take the tickets?"

"Because it gave me a place to take you." He said grinning at her.

"Ok, then." Robyn laughed. Micky pulled into the baseball stadium parking lot with a grin plastered on his face. He hopped out of the car and went around to help Robyn out of the car.

He took her hand and they walked to the lawn, gave the chick at the counter their tickets, and sat down in the grass.

"So," Robyn said, "What do we do now?"

"What do you mean, what do we do now?" Micky giggled, "We're gonna watch a baseball game." He looked out at the field, "From all the way back here…"

Robyn laughed, "I have zero problems seeing from here, but you do, that's what I'm asking. We could do something else."

Micky looked at her and raised his eyebrows at her, "Ok, what did you have in mind?"

She crawled over to him and grabbed him by the shirt collar. He smiled and grabbed her hand as she brought her lips onto his.

When they broke apart after what seemed like hours, Micky said, "Are you hungry; I'm hungry; let's go get something to eat."

Robyn laughed and he helped her up off the ground. They walked to the concession stand near the front gate and ordered a couple of hot dogs. They ate them a little bit closer to the filed, so they could see at least some of the game before going back to their spot all the way out past the out field.

"Like I said before," Micky said mouth full of hog dog, "I never really got into baseball. I only went to play, or eat, or whatever else I could find to do."

"Yeah, my older sister, Kay, she played little league when she was younger," Robyn said, "and Ashleigh and I were forced to go to her games. We had friends who went, so we weren't completely bored, but I never watched the games."

"You have another sister?" Micky asked frowning.

Robyn nodded and smiled, "Yeah, she's 23 and she lives back in Tennessee."

"You live in Tennessee?"

"Yes Micky, You really don't pay attention very much do you?" Robyn laughed.

"Ashleigh never said she had two sisters," Micky shrugged, "And she never said where you guys were coming from."

"Why not?" Robyn asked sounding offended.

Micky shrugged and pulled her in for a small kiss. She smiled and kissed him the same way he had.

"Ok, well when does this game end?" Micky asked impatiently.

"I thought you said we were on a date?" Robyn asked frowning.

"We are, but I don't wanna watch a baseball game." Micky whined.

"Then don't watch it." She responded quietly, "Kiss me instead."

He smiled at her and kissed her wrapping his arms around her. He felt her smile against his lips as she put her hand against his cheek.

She pulled away and he pulled her back to their original spot. When they were seated in the grass he kissed her again, this time not letting her go till the game was over, occasionally coming up for air.

They were walking out of the park together when Peter and Ashleigh caught up with them.

"Hey guys, I thought I gave Davy the tickets." Peter said.

"Well you did, but he gave them to me, and I brought Robyn!" Micky said pointing to the pretty girl standing next to him, holding his hand.

"But Robyn," Ashleigh said, "I thought you didn't like baseball."

"I don't, but I didn't really pay much attention to the game anyway." Robyn and Micky giggled, and Ashleigh glanced at Peter with raised eyebrows.

"Ok, then, we better get going." Peter said awkwardly, "let you two be alone for a bit."

Ashleigh laughed at Micky and Robyn's flushed faces before walking to Ashleigh's car.

"They saw right through us." Micky said with a chuckle.

"I know, how embarrassing is that?" Robyn asked giggling a little bit herself.

The two laughed all the way to the car and Micky helped Robyn into the car, just as he helped her out of it.

"You really can cool it with the manners, Mick," Robyn said rolling her eyes, "You already got me."

Micky's face lit up, "Really?"

Robyn giggled, "Yes, Micky, why else would I let you kiss me so much?"

"I don't know, I thought you were being nice, or somethin…" Micky mumbled.

Robyn laughed again and kissed him on the cheek. He turned to look at her, but ended up getting a whole bunch more kisses.

"That is definitely the kind of girl I want to have." Micky said kissing her again.

"What kind of girl is that?" she asked frowning a little bit.

"The kind that likes to let me kiss her." Micky smiled at her and kissed her again before starting the car.

All the way home, Micky couldn't help but glance at Robyn. She had the window down and her chin resting on her arm as she looked out. The wind whipped her hair around her face, and her smile was big and happy as the city lights flashed reflecting in her eyes.

He dropped her off back at Ashleigh's house and decided he needed to go home. As he drove back he thought about her, and her smile, and her kisses.

'Yep,' he thought, 'definitely a good date…'

THE END!


End file.
